ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation
EIWF Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation The EIWF was founded in September 1999 by Rod, his first signing would be one of the feds biggest stars, Davie J. Rod ran the fed for approx six weeks before he gave up and it was taken over by Prez Melling who would go on to run the fed until it's closure on January 11, 2003. The fed returned in 2017 to promote the EIWF Network which would have old shows of not only the EIWF but of it's former competitors. The Fed has run a series of reunion shows throughout 2018. The site can be reached via www.eiwf.co.uk Early beginnings under Prez Rod Rod signed a number of wrestlers including Badd Dogg, Eddie D, Davie J, Rebel Enforcer, Hulk Hogan, L double E, Mad Cat to name a few. Although Prez Rod was not in charge when the EIWF produced it's first ever PPV he did crown it's first ever champions. Rebel Enforcer beat Bad Dogg for the world title, Davie J beat Rebel Enforcer for the United States title, Eddie D won the TV title and Bad Dogg and Mad Cat won the tag team title. One of the biggest events iin the EIWF under Prez Rod was when he fired Davie J. Prez Rod had been struggling with the running of the fed and Davie J criticized the owner and cut some scathing promo's on the owner. Prez Rod in his last act in charge fired Davie J, this led to a backlash from the rest of the roster who demanded that Davie J be reinstated. Prez Rod seeing the he didn't have the backing of his superstars quit the fed. The beggining of something special Prez Melling took over the EIWF and used Davie J being fired as a story line and rehired Davie J and made him the federations biggest star. The Prez would produce weekly shows and at its peak 3 shows a week plus a monthly PPV. The EIWF's initial shows were Doomsday which was it's premier show and Redemption and sometiles Thursday Havoc. Prez Melling was well known for his swerves in storylines and he began one with his third PPV entitled Stay True (1999). After pushing the feds main stable the CREW Prez Melling had Hulk Hogan turn heel to Hollywood Hogan and beat Davie J for the EIWF world title and took over Davie's stable the CREW. Davie was gone for two months and came back to feud with Hogan, Davie was joined by Eddie D who had also been thrown out of the CREW by Hogan. The feud was set to come to its conclusion at Evil Intensions 2000 with Davie J defended his newly won EIIWF world title, but Davie laid down and allowed Hogan to pin him and win the belt. It was one big swerve all along. There were many more to come. Pay Per Views The EIWF monthly PPV's were as follows. January - Fortress of Fear (a Royal Rumble type match but you could be eliminated via pinfull & submission.) February - Evil Intentions March - Guilty as Charged April - Wrestlefest May - No Guts No Glory June - Judgement Night July - Battlefield (a one night tournament) August - Hotter the Hell September - Eve of Destruction October - First Blood November - Hell on Earth December - Stay True Title Histories World Title Wishmaster= jan 27th 02 to ------ *won Fortress of Fear Super Fire Jr= nov 18th 2001 to jan 6th 2002 Metyl= July 15th 2001 to nov 18th 2001 *won Battlefield tournament Super fire Jr- may 4th 2001 to June 30th 2001 Davie J= mar 30th 2001 to may 4th 2001 Kurt Angle= mar 30th 2001 to mar 30th 2001 Davie J= dec 31st 2000 to mar 30th 2001 Super Fire Jr= nov 19th 2000 to dec 31st 2000 Hollywood Hogan= July 27th 2000 to nov 19th 2000 Rock= May 25th 2000 to July 27th 2000 Davie J= apr 25th 2000 to May 25th 2000 *won triple threat match Firestorm= apr 11th 2000 to apr 23rd 2000 *won tournament Hollywood Hogan=feb 13th 2000 to apr 11th 2000 Davie J=feb 8th 2000 to feb 13th 2000 Badd Dogg= jan 18th 2000 to feb 8th 2000 Hollywood Hogan= dec 30th 1999 to jan 18th 2000 Davie J= dec 12th 1999 to dec 30th 1999 Badd Dogg= nov 6th 1999 to dec 12th 1999 Rebel Enforcer= oct 5th 1999 to nov 6th 1999 Tag Team Title Wishmaster & Super Fire Jr= feb 8th 02 to ------- Davie J & Eddie D= Oct 11th 2001 to feb 8th 02 Scott Douglass & Cactus Jack= Aug 17th 2001 to Oct 11th 2001 Davie J & Eddie D= Mar 23rd 2001 to Oct 11th 2001 *won tournament Lance Storm & Vince= Feb 18th 2001 to Mar 21st 2001 Edge & Christian= dec 31st 2000 to feb 16th 2001 K-Kwik & Road Dogg= dec 22nd 2000 to dec 31st 2000 Edge & Christian= oct 28th 2000 to dec 22nd 2000 *won vacant title The Real Deal= aug 25th 2000 to sept 24th 2000 Davie J & L double E= jun 29th 2000 to aug 25th 2000 X-Pac & Kevin Nash= May 13th 2000 to jun 29th 2000 Big Poppa & Eron Xtreme= apr 23rd 2000 to May 13th 2000 Davie J & Eddie D= feb 13th 2000 to apr 23rd 2000 *won tournament X-Factor & Big Poppa= jan 8th 2000 to feb 5th 2000 Scott Hall & Kevin Nash= jan 4th 2000 to jan 8th 2000 New Age Outlaws= dec 4th 1999 to jan 4th 2000 L double E & Rage= oct 23rd 1999 to dec 4th 1999 Badd Dogg & Mad Catt= oct 5th 1999 to oct 23rd 1999 United States Title Darklight unknown Scott Douglass= sept 6th 2002 to unknown Kurt Angle= aug 2nd 2002 to sept 6th 2002 Super Fire Jr= May 24th 2002 to aug 2nd 2002 Steve Austin= mar 8th 2002 to May 24th 2002 Jeff Jarrett= Oct 28th 2001 to mar 8th 2002 Kurt Angle= may 4th 2001 to Oct 28th 2001 *won tournament Revolution-= apr 8th 2001 to apr 30th 2001 Slash= dec 31st 2000 to apr 8th 2001 Chris Benoit= nov 19th 2000 to dec 31st 2000 Metyl= sept 14th 2000 to nov 19th 2000 Jeff Jarrett= May 16th 2000 to sept 14th 2000 Hollywood Hogan= apr 25th 2000 to May 16th 2000 Joe Green= apr 23rd 2000 to apr 25th 2000 Big Poppa= mar 19th 200 to apr 23rd 2000 Jeff Jarrett= feb 1st 2000 to mar 19th 2000 Karnage= dec 30th 1999 to feb 1st 2000 *won tournament Davie J= oct 5th 1999 to dec 14th Television Title Darklight 1 November - EIWF closes Dynamite Darren unknown to 1st Nov 2002 Suicide = unknown Steven Regal= June 16th 2002 to unknown Blackwolf= mar 8th 2002 to June 16th 2002 *won tournament Darklight= nov 18th 2001 to January 26th 2002 L double E= Aug 10th 2001 to nov 18th 2001 Teck= July 21st 2001 to Aug 10th 2001 Hunty Boy= jun 15th 2001 to July 21st 2001 Triple H= May 27th 2001 to jun 15th 2001 Hunty Boy= apr 27th 2001 to May 27th 2001 Steven Regal= feb 16th 2001 to apr 27th 2001 Firestorm= Jan 21st 2001 to feb 16th 2001 *won tournament Kurt Angle= nov 19th 2000 to jan 12th 2001 *vacated Title Slash= sept 24th 2000 to nov 19th 2000 Eclipse= sept 7th 2000 to sept 24th 2000 *won triple threat match ATV= July 27th 2000 to sept 6th 2000 *won triple theat match Super Fire Jr= jun 29th 2000 to July 24th 2000 *vacated Title Metyl= May 22nd 2000 to jun 29th 2000 Steven Regal= apr 15th 2000 to May 22nd 2000 Daddy Mack= feb 26th 2000 to apr 15th 2000 L double E= jan 25th 2000 to feb 26th 2000 Rage=dec 30th 1999 to jan 25th 2000 Eddie D= oct 12th 1999 to dec 30th 1999 Hardcore Title Super Fire Jr= aug 19th 2002 to present *won vacant title Vicious= feb 22nd 02 to July 12th 2002 Greg Roberts= jan 25th 2002 to feb 22nd 02 Rob Van Dam= jan 6th 2002 to jan 25th 2002 Supernova= nov 18th 2001 to jan 6th 2002 Rob Van Dam= nov 1st 2001 to nov 18th 2001 Big Poppa= July 28th 2001 to nov 1st 2001 Dymentsia= jun 15th 2001 to July 28th 2001 Ice= April 22nd 2001 to jun 15th 2001 Justin Sane= Mar 16th 2001 to April 22nd 2001 Bossman= jan 7th 2001 to Mar 16th 2001 ATV=nov 17th 2000 to jan 7th 2001 Kurt Angle=oct 27th 2000 to nov 17th 2000 *won 4 way match Sting= aug 31st 2000 to oct 21st 2000 *won vacant title Steve Blackman= aug 24th 2000 to aug 30th *won triple threat match Edge= July 6th 2000 to aug 10th 2000 Bossman= May 13th 2000 to July 6th 2000 Tazz= may 6th 2000 to May 13th 2000 Undertaker= apr 23rd 2000 to may 6th 2000 X-Factor= mar 25th 2000 to apr 23rd 2000 Torrie Wilson= feb 22nd 2000 to mar 25th 2000 Rodzilla= feb 13th 2000 to feb 22nd 2000 Revolution= jan 18th 2000 to feb 13th 2000 X-Factor=dec 30th to jan 18th 2000 X-Division Champion No champion was ever crowned, the tournament final was going to be between Karnage and Suicide Demise and End Through March, April and May 2002 the EIWF was inactive, it also had problems are being hacked which set the fed back. It continued to stutter through the summer of 2002 and would produce it's last 'official' show on November 1sr 2002 with Fight Night. It would produce one last 'unofficial' show on January 11, 2003 in conjunction with the IWA. Return rumours surfaced in April 2012, that the EIWF was to rise from the ashes, Tim Moss was quizzed by fans at a recent wrestling convention about a possible EIWF return, his response was 'the EIWF gave me the best years of my career as a commentator, and if I was asked to reprise my role there, I'd jump at the chance, the wrestling scene at the moment needs something, and the EIWF could deliver that'. Also in early May 2012, fans spotted Eazy E and Hollywood Hogan, having a lunch meeting, and were overheard mentioning EIWF, and who owned the commercial rights to it. Finally a new EIWF website has surfaced http://www.eiwf.co.uk Category:Federations